


mob au (the wedding)

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, It's a wedding!, Mob AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	mob au (the wedding)

Cassian could not afford to show any weakness. If he did, the men would start to question his leadership. And if that happened, word could get out to those looking to take his place, and they could attempt to take advantage … much like the men who’d shot Jyn as a way of sending a message. They’d learned, though, at great personal expense, that when you cross Cassian Andor, you don’t come out of the other side alive. He’d made sure of it, personally.

But when it came to Jyn, he could hardly deny her anything. His little thief, who’d not only stolen money from him, but ultimately his heart, too, a heart that he never thought would thaw, and did not believe could have as much capacity to care for another human being as he cared about her.

She had been working hard at what they called ‘community outreach’, donating money and supplies to underfunded schools, cleaning up parks and other public spaces, making them safe from danger altogether. Nobody sold in his town, for fear of what might happen to them if they were caught doing so. They made it a point to go to church every Sunday, and to donate accordingly, anything to prove that despite the rumors circulating as to what exactly Cassian did, he wasn’t a bad person at all.

And according to the police, who received enough of an anonymous donation to replace equipment, vehicles, and provide for new training, Cassian Andor was as clean as they came.

Slowly but surely, people began to come around. So, although he wasn’t pleased at the thought of making his wedding day accessible to just anyone, when she suggested that they throw a sort of block party celebration in lieu of a traditional reception, he eventually agreed. And although he was a bit of a grump about it on the day, nothing was going to bring his mood down - he’d just married the love of his life, there was peace between the families for once, and every time he glanced at Jyn and saw her smiling and radiant and happy … he knew that he’d made the right decision.

And so did Jyn, when she caught sight of her husband sharing a dance with a giggling little girl, dressed to the nines. And for one brief, shining moment, she hoped that maybe life would give them the pleasure of having a family someday, too. How could she resist when he approached her and offered a hand, and a wink. “While the princesses are resting, I’d like to share a dance with my queen.”

~

Jyn never asked for much, but Cassian insisted on spoiling her, anyway. She would have been more than content with the ‘thinking of you’ flower arrangements he had sent home whenever the mood struck, but he oftentimes found himself in more extravagant moods, too. Jewelry was a particular favorite gift, no matter how much she insisted that she didn’t need anything quite so expensive. “No”, he murmured, pressing kisses to her neck after fastening a necklace that looked like it had quite possibly cost the same as a good used car, “But I want you to have it, anyway.”

And occasionally, when he could afford to take a few days away from work, Jyn found herself visiting countries and cities that she would have only dreamed about seeing for herself only months before. They were always short trips, weekend trips, but it hardly mattered to her. For a little while, at least, they could pretend to be normal. They could sightsee, eat, and luxuriate in each other in only the ways that newlyweds as in love as they were could.

Although she could not spoil Cassian in the same ways that he spoiled her - what do you get the man who already has it all, after all - she could offer her undying loyalty, her endless love, and any comfort that she could provide during the times when he needed it the most. She couldn’t always stomach the details, but she knew who he was, and she did not try to change him. She accepted the life that he lived, and the blood that he sometimes had to spill in order to stay on top.

Sometimes, he pulled her in his lap, and she carded her fingers through his hair, and they were silent, but nothing really needed to be said. The good, the bad, the in between, they were right where they belonged.

And as long as they had each other, they would be able to weather whatever storms blew their way.


End file.
